PreWedding Jitters
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: After reading all of those fanfiction's where Hikaru gets married and Kaoru kills himself, here's one where Kaoru gets married and Hikaru is happy for him. No way. One-shot. Contains OC'c, I'm sorry.


**After reading all those stories where Hikaru gets married first and Kaoru gets depressed, heres one where Kaoru gets married first because we all know that Hikaru's an idiot and if he ever decides to get married it will take him forever to realize he wants to propose. Haha. Also, Mei is Hikaru's fiance because we all know it's gonna happen. ;D**  


* * *

It was Michiko's wedding.

And Miwa was the one in tears.

"I'm- I'm just so happy for you!" She blubbered.

Michiko blinked. "It's just a wedding." Actually Michiko's interest didn't travel much farther than her dress, and the cake that was promised during the reception. It was red velvet cake, just as she had picked. Perhaps not traditional, but her red-headed groom gave her one of his easy grins and said, "Who cares, it's our wedding." Also, Michiko had double-checked with Hikaru's fiancé, Mei, that Hikaru liked red velvet cake as well. Actually, Michiko found it amusing that she spent more time making sure Hikaru was happy with everything, because if Hikaru was happy, then Kaoru was happy. And if Kaoru was happy, Michiko was content. It was a little tiring for her, and she once joked late one night, when Kaoru had found Michiko asleep in front of her laptop after staying up late writing about it, that it was more like marring Hikaru then it was like marrying Kaoru.

"You just look so pretty in your dress, and…" Miwa trailed off.

"Do you think so?" Michiko turned to the mirror and frowned. Maybe she should have starved herself like other brides did. Then again, that was never really her style. The prospect of yummy food was more enticing than the prospect of losing a few pounds.

"Just remember," Miwa said with determination. "If anything bad happens, remember that there are many other fish in the sea."

Michiko deadpanned. "Are you asking me to elope with you?"

"What?! Huh?! No, I-!"

"Peace, Miwa. I'm just messing around." She patted Miwa's head. To the surprise of no one, but to the dismay of Miwa, even though Michiko was now 25 and Miwa was 27, Michiko had always managed to stay a good eight inches taller than her. "Thanks for the words of wisdom, but I just received a similar speech from my mom. Except her version contained more explicatives. And went more like, 'Men are dogs, so if he ever hits you I swear to God, you better leave him. Even if you think he's the greatest guy in the world. There's no one out there good enough to stick around for. Now I got lucky with you dad, but,' blah, blah blah…"

Miwa laughed, and Michiko added, "And no worries, I hear that wedding are great places to pick up handsome young bachelors. So you just have yourself a good time miss bachlorette."

Miwa flushed profusely, "That's not what this is about!"

"Oh yes, yes, details, details." Michiko flapped her hand, brushing off Miwa's comment. "Now get out there! I don't need my Maid of Honor walking down the isle with me just because you're late."

Miwa smiled, retreating, "See you at the alter!"

Michiko sighed, this whole wedding had been thrown together a little haphazardly, even the proposal.

It had been back when they were still getting over each other's perks. Like the fact that even though she was living with one of the Co-owners of the Hittachin fashion company, Michiko's fashion sense was atrocious. Or the fact that Karou would sometimes mumble Hikaru's name in his sleep. Or even that sometimes Michiko would shiver so hard while she was dreaming it would wake Kaoru up. Oddly enough, it was two of these events that made Karou start considering holy matrimony.

"Michiko." Karou had touched her shoulder.

"Huh?" She said groggily, and then she had realized. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay." He collected her against him, moving her hair so it wasn't tickling his neck, and she moved her pillow on top of his arm, so that she could rest on it. "Is it because you have nightmares?"

She shook her head, facing away from him. "I haven't had a nightmare that I can remember sense I was a kid. I think I just get cold. I'm sorry." She apologized again, but in return, _she_ asked_ him_ a question. "Did you know that sometimes you say Hikaru's name in your sleep? Like when I get up before you, you'll say, _'go back to bed, Hikaru.'_" She sounded bemused, and even though she was trembling like a leaf, her voice was steady.

"Oh." He was a bit embarrassed.

"I mean! I don't really mind or anything! I understand your relationship with Hikaru! I have the same thing with Miwa!" She quickly added. "Well, I mean, we're only cousins, not identical twins, so I guess it's not the exact same thing! I'm not trying to undermine your relationship with him or anything! It's just-!" She stopped and sighed. Through the years, she had tried to get a hand on her rambling once she thought she had said something wrong, but she had never quite mastered it. "All I'm trying to say is, sometimes I feel like I'm making you unhappy, because I'm taking you away from Hikaru.

Eventually, her shivering stopped, and she fell back to sleep. Karou, however, stayed up later, staring at her back, frowning.

A week later, while they were having dinner, and Michiko was scraping the last pieces of pasta of her plate, and talking animatedly about some girl she had argued with at the last seminar she had attended, where she had been promoting her new book, when Kaoru had casually proposed that they- well, when Kaoru had casually proposed.

Michiko had paled, and looked down at her now empty plate of food. "Please don't tell me you hid the ring in my food, because I think I may have ate it."

Kaoru blinked, and then started to laugh.

Very loudly.

"You're- you're right! That would be awful! And you totally would too! Ha ha ha! You eat so much it's surprising that you're not morbidly obese."

"Karou!! Was it?!"

He shook his head no, still laughing.

"Shut up! I'll marry you if you stop imagining me the size of a house!" Michiko, who _was_, surprisingly, not fat, cried.

Kaoru, stifling his chuckles, nodded.

"Now hand me that ring before I impale you with this fork and eat you!"

Later, when pressed, Karou had confessed that he had proposed because he thought she was going to leave him. "You just sounded so serious when you mentioned making me unhappy!" He exclaimed.

She frowned at him, "You dolt. I have my serious moments too you know. And I'm happy you proposed. I was just worried about you." She pinched his cheek, and gave him a dry look. "You're so ridiculous."

The wedding was set for June 16th, because it was a week after his birthday, and a week and a day before hers.

And that was today, June 16th.

She walked out to the doors of the church, the ceremony was starting. Her dad looked at her, and she was embarrassed to see tears in his eyes. The flower girls, her distant cousins children, pranced through the door ahead of them.

"Daddy?" She said quietly.

He looked at her, surprised.

"Please don't let me trip and fall."

She surprised to see exactly how many people were attending, their closest friends in the front, and business associates in the back. The 'casual wedding' had somehow become a big deal, probably by Miwa and Hikaru's doing.

There was Haruhi, the girl she had been introduced to as Tamaki's girlfriend. From what she had heard, Tamaki continually proposed to her, but she refused to accept until she had 'solidified her career as a lawyer'. Judging from her exasperated expression, Tamaki was pestering her again.

Kyouya stood beside them, the dark haired intellect was interesting. He was nice to her, but she longed to get in to an argument with him, to see how he strategized. It was a destructive way of thinking, but it worked.

Then there was Mori and Honey, who she thought was absolutely adorable. She had trouble reminding herself that he was older than her. Mori was a bit intimidating, but only because she wasn't used to people being much taller than her.

Hikaru, of course, was Kaoru's best man. And Minami, Asuka (Miwa's sister, who was about to turn 23), and Miwa were her bridesmaids.

And then there was her groom. _"Oh, hello there." _He grinned at her, and she grinned back. She was _not_ going to get sentimental about this, because, just as she kept on telling every body, it was _not_ that big a deal.

Kind of.

Maybe.

~≈†≈~

They had decided to do something a little different at the reception. Instead of the best man giving a speech, Kaoru was going to. Michiko thought that it was sweet, but pitied him, because he had to speak in front of all those people.

"I first met Michiko when I had walked in to a potentially boring debate that I was only attending to save Hikaru's butt. She stumbled as she stood up after being introduced, made a crude joke when other debaters said something serious, and nearly came to blows with one after she disagreed with her point." He chuckled. "I decided that I needed to meet such an entertaining person. But when I came up to her to invite her to coffee, she snapped that she didn't need to deal with anymore irritating people that day, and would I please stop bothering her." The guests laughed, and Michiko tried to hide her head in embarrassment. She didn't know that this is what he was going to be talking about. "However, I had the pleasure of meeting her again, when she was on a talk show that Hikaru and I were going to be on as well. This time she said yes to coffee, and questioned me very vigoursly about identical twins. And it all went uphill from there." He grinned at Michiko, who was attempting some new way to melt in to her chair. "Thanks for being so easy to laugh at, Michiko!" He laughed. "And so; a toast!"

~≈†≈~

The flower and garter toss was also indeed… something.

Karou removed her garter and threw it, and unsurprisingly, it was Hikaru who caught it. Already engaged to Mei, he laughed, and winked at his brother and new sister in law.

Michiko threw her flowers, and having terrible aim, nearly clobbered Miwa with them. Miwa, with purely self-preservation instinct to guide her, ducked, and in consequence the bouquet landed in a puddle.

Red with embarrassment, Miwa picked it up, shook the water out a little, and tossed it away from her, not wanting to be, 'the next to be married'. Haruhi caught it, and Tamaki looked enthralled. Haruhi sighed, but didn't toss it again.

Kaoru squeezed Michiko's waist and she looked at him. "I'm not unhappy you know." He informed smiling.

Michiko was content.

* * *

**For those of you who read I Spy, and recognize Miwa and Michiko, you'll proabably have realized that this is sort of an AU fic for them, because there not in the Agency, and they never went to Ouran. So yeah. :]**

**Also, if your interested in them, you can read I Spy. Which is about to be totally re-written by the way. **

**About the title, Pre-Wedding Jitters, it's because that's what Michiko _wasn't_ feeling. **

**This is my first romantic story I have ever wrote, and I'm not sure if it's as good as I hope it is, but I had fun with it, so what ever.**

**This was origanlly written for kajoo, but I decided, what the hell, and posted it here as well.**

**I've decided to start writing little ficlets about this couple, just off and on, when I get to anxious about all my other stories, which all have dramatic plots. I understand that proabably not many people care about them and are more intersted reading fics where Kaoru is with people who actually exist, but again, what the hell. **

**If your intersted in them, please alert my collection of oneshots, A Human Intrest Piece. **

**Please give me the pleasure of reading your reviews!**

**Write on man! Write on!**

**-OMGsickels**


End file.
